


A Day in the Life

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kitty!Gideon, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Sometimes, having a girlfriend that's a part time cat is hard. Mostly though, Rip loves it.
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ams75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/gifts).



> Happy Birthday RH!!

Rip woke to something wet and rough scraping his beard. He groaned and tried to turn away when he heard a soft purr. Blearily, he opened his eyes and looked at the adorable cat laying on Gideon’s pillow, staring at him with big eyes.

“Hi Baby,” he whispered. Gideon purred again and quickly launched into him, snuggling up against his neck. Rip only barely managed to turn properly and let her curl up on her chest. He sighed quietly; another morning with a cat.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love Gideon as a cat, he loved her no matter what. Her quiet affection quickly warmed him over and he could never say no to her, not even when he was working. There was something so innocent in her acts, the love in her eyes, of course he loved her.

But sometimes he missed his human girlfriend. He missed lazily kissing her in the morning, surprising her with breakfast in bed. He missed sleeping in the nude with her. One thing about having a girlfriend that turned into a cat half the time was he had to always be properly clothed just in case. He couldn’t scandalize the poor creature. Luckily, Gideon had assured him that though she still loved him as a cat, it was not a romantic love. Pure love, is what she called it. Which meant clothes on all the time even after they’d fooled around.

Rip stroked her fur as she purred. Gideon turned over and presented her belly to him, a true gesture of trust and love. He responded in kind and scratched her belly and petted her some more.

“Who’s my good girl?” he murmured.

Gideon purred happily and got up on her hind legs, pressing her paws to his chest so he could give her a proper hug which he did.

“Is my sweet baby hungry?” he whispered.

“Mrow!” Gideon licked his cheek so he took that as a yes. Rip managed to move her off him for a minute to pull on his dressing robe. Needy as she was, even that small gesture made her whine for love and affection.

Rip chuckled. “Come on my pretty baby, let’s go get you some food. I’ll carry you.”

Gideon immediately jumped into his awaiting arms. Rip carried her into the galley as she purred excitedly. Once again, he wished he could understand her. Just once. He stroked her as he asked, “Kibble today?”

Gideon hissed at him, shrieking as she threatened to scratch him. Always so dramatic.

“You can’t have that much tuna, Gideon. You know what the vet told you.”

“Mrow!!!”

“You will start with kibble.”

“MROW!!”

“And if you are good, I will open a can of tuna.” He placed her on the floor and placed a bowl of kibble in front of her. Rip fabricated his own food and sat down next to her. He had learned early on that Gideon didn’t like to eat alone. It was either let her sit up at the table or join her on the floor. Joining her was just easier.

Gideon continued to glare at the offending bowl with disdain. She purred pathetically, pawing at his arm. Rip didn’t look at her. If he looked at her all his resolve would break. She had to eat the kibble, not just tuna every day.

“You have to eat it,” he said, sipping his tea. “I want you to be strong and healthy like all the other kitties.”

“Mrowwwww!!!”

Well, he knew that complaint well. “No, I have not been looking at other kitties, it was just a statement. Sweet baby, please eat?”

Slowly, she bent over her bowl and began eating her kibble. She meowed softly and Rip could almost imagine the horrible names Gideon was calling him under her breath. She ate half her bowl and then curled up with a small purr, pushing it aside. Well, it was better than nothing.

Rip cleared away the plates and pulled out a fresh can of tuna. Immediately, Gideon perked up at the sight of it. Smiling, he scooped some into the bowl, watching as she immediately dove into it with a relish that hadn’t been there for the kibble. When she finished, he placed the water bowl in front of her and kissed her head.

“What do you say to a lazy day? Hmm? Maybe some movies?”

“Mrow.”

Rip picked her up. “Maybe we’ll play with the red dot, or the shoe string.”

“Mrow!” she replied happily. Rip placed her in the parlour.

“Give me a minute to get dressed, I’ll be right back.” Rip headed back to their bedroom and quickly shed his night clothes and pulled on his normal working clothes. Looking around, he couldn’t find his duster and cursed, remembering where he’d left it. This was what happened when human Gideon decided to get frisky when he was working.

Heading back to the parlour, he shook his head at the sight before him. Sure enough, Gideon had commandeered Rip’s duster for herself and was snuggled up in it. The fabric was massive compared to her small stature and she positively drowned in it.

“Are you going to share?” he asked.

Gideon purred and refused to move when Rip tugged on his duster. With a sigh, he had no choice but to bundle the two up and headed to the media room with a duster-swaddled cat.

“I hope you’re happy.”

Gideon purred smugly.

Rip turned on a movie and took out the laser pointer. Immediately, Gideon’s ears perked and her eyes were caught on the red dot. Rip moved it across the floor as she trained her eyes on it.

“Go on, go get it!” he encouraged her.

Gideon looked from Rip to the red dot and pounced. He moved it out of the way and she chased after it, strategizing the best way to get it. He moved it around a few times, watching Gideon aim for it every time. Finally, he allowed her the win of ‘catching’ the red dot.

“Oh, good girl!” he congratulated her, opening up his arms. “You did so good.”

“Mrow!” She leapt into his arms and licked his cheek.

“Does my pretty baby need her fur brushed?”

Gideon purred softly and snuggled against him. Rip pulled out a brush he kept in the drawer and began running it through her soft fur, commenting on how sweet and beautiful she was. His thoughts wandered between the movie and Gideon when the cat in his lap seized and meowed loudly. Seconds later, he had a very human, very naked, girlfriend in his lap.

Rip draped his duster over her and allowed her to wrap it around herself as she gained a sense of propriety. Not that he could really understand it considering all the times she’d walked around naked on the ship, but he digressed. She smacked her lips and grimaced.

“Tuna. Yuck.”

Rip passed her a breath mint and a glass of water which she happily took. “You insisted, barely ate the kibble.”

“I don’t like kibble either.”

“Well you can’t eat human food. We tried that, remember?”

“Yes, I know,” she grumbled.

“You were sick for two days and couldn’t turn back human. I was so worried.”

“I know you were.” She squeezed his hand. “You always take such good care of me. I love you for it.”

Rip shrugged. “Not exactly a hardship loving you.” Gideon gave him a thin smile and Rip could practically see the argument rising from her mouth. Quickly, he changed the subject. “You stole my duster. Again.”

Gideon hummed. “Well, it’s warm. And yours.”

“Exactly, mine. I should get it back now, don’t you think?”

“Oh really?” she smiled slyly at him. Rip reached out to grab her and Gideon quickly stepped away. “Uh uh.”

“Minx.”

“I think it looks better on me,” she teased, taking another step back. “If you want it back, you’re going to have to catch me.”

Gideon laughed and scurried away. Rip shook his head and hurried after her, right into the bedroom.

* * *

Gideon stirred slightly when she felt Rip kiss her shoulder. She smiled up at him as he ran his fingers through her hair. She rewarded him with another kiss.

“We should get dressed,” she murmured.

“I would but someone decided to ruin half my clothes.”

Gideon rolled her eyes. “Lousy buttons. They were in my way. Besides, you won’t miss them that much.”

“I was very fond of that shirt.”

“So was I. It was fun ripping it off you.”

“Incorrigible.”

Gideon shifted and looked up at the ceiling. “We need to get dressed.”

Rip groaned and rolled onto her, kissing her neck and the tops of her breasts. “Just a few more minutes, I’m enjoying myself.”

“Rip…”

“We could shower together,” he whispered. “When was the last time we did that?”

Gideon sighed. “You know I can change at any time. I still don’t have control over it and-”

He silenced her with a kiss. “I know.”

Gideon stared at him and cupped his cheek, wondering how she’d gotten so lucky. “You know it would be easier if we just broke up.”

“Why would we do that?”

“Rip, you can’t be in a relationship with a woman who is a cat half the time. It’s more work on you. You’re responsible for too much and have to make sure I don’t kill myself over every little thing.”

“Mmm, what was it you used to say when you were an AI? Pesky little human wandering around? I’d injure myself if I didn’t have you to guide me?”

Gideon blushed. She hated it when he threw her own words back at her. “Well, I was right, wasn’t I?” she said haughtily.

“You were.” He kissed her. “So now, I’m returning the favour. Looking after you is no hardship. It’s repayment in kind. How many times have you looked after me, healed me, saved me?”

“Rip, it’s not the same.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not fully human and-”

“It doesn’t change my feelings for you. I’m in love with you when you’re a human and you’re just as adorable as a cat.”

“I’m basically half a pet!”

“Never. More like a disgruntled roommate-ow!”

“Don’t joke,” she said, having slapped him gently.

“I would never. It’s true. I don’t want to break up with you, in fact, I want the opposite.”

Gideon snorted. “Like what, marriage?” She was about to laugh when she saw the look on Rip’s face. “Oh no, tell me you’re joking.”

“Have you really never considered it?” he asked earnestly.

“I’m not having this conversation again.” Gideon gently pushed him aside and sat up, looking for her clothes. “I’m not marriage material.”

“Give me one good reason that doesn’t revolve around you being a cat.”

“Rip, you deserve better than-”

“All I want is you,” he insisted.

Gideon gave him a sad smile. “I’m already holding you back with my shapeshifting condition. I’m not going to ruin your life anymore. I love you too much for it.”

“Then you should marry me.”

Gideon shook her head and smiled, giving him a soft kiss. “Stubborn man.”

“Stubborn man in love with you.”

“Reckless too. Come on, get dressed. And no, I don’t want to discuss this.”

She grabbed her dressing robe and left the room, feeling as though the oxygen was being depleted rapidly. She had to check the analyzers. Honestly…Rip wanted to marry her? What was he thinking? He wasn’t. That was the only explanation. Who would want to marry her? Who would want to keep up with a part time cat all the time? And kids, well biological kids, they were completely out of the question. He was mad, just mad.

Gideon made her way to the console, breathing erratically. Why did he want to marry her? The world spun and suddenly everything was much bigger than she remembered and…what was she thinking again? Rip. Wonderful Rip. Sweet Rip.

“Mrow. Rip?” Gideon looked around, examining her paws and tail and decided she had to go find him immediately. “Rip! I love you! Where are you?”

She scurried through the parlour and the galley. No Rip. Gideon was going to cry if she couldn’t find him. She tried the laundry room and didn’t see anything. Not even warm shirts in the dryer. Mrow, not nice. Rip knew she loved those! Again she hurried along and made her way to the quarters. She pawed at the doors until the ship opened them with a swoosh.

“Mrow. Rip, finally, I found you!” She leapt up into his lap as he was pulling on his jacket.

“Hello precious baby. Kitty again, hmm?”

“I love you!” she responded enthusiastically, licking his cheek.

“I have a present for you.”

“Oh you do? What is it? What is it?” Gideon asked excitedly, pawing at him. “Is it a pretty ribbon?”

Rip opened up a drawer and pulled out a box. He opened the box and pulled out a supple, leather collar with a big opal stone setting.

“So that I never lose you.”

Gideon nosed the collar. “I don’t like it,” she decided.

“I think you’ll look beautiful in it.”

“You said I was already your pretty baby! You lied!” she accused him. How dare he! Liar! He didn’t love her! Gideon began to cry softly. Rip picked her up and petted her gently.

“I love you so much, Gideon. I can’t lose you. I’m just scared of losing you.”

“Rip, I’d never leave you. I love you!” she insisted. Rip was safe. Rip was warm. Rip was home.

“Would you like to try it on?”

Gideon meowed with annoyance. She didn’t like the stupid collar.

Rip picked it up and drew it back against her fur. “See how soft it is? I made sure to get only the best for my Gideon. And look at the shiny opal, don’t you like it?”

Gideon pawed at it. It was rather pretty. “I don’t know.”

“Just try it for me.”

“Okay. For you.” Gideon presented her neck for him and Rip clasped the collar around her neck. Not too tight or too loose, it was a snug fit. Just perfect.

“My pretty, precious baby. Mine,” he whispered holding her close. “I love you so much, Gideon.”

“I love you too.” She loved him enough to wear this ridiculous collar.

“And now I’ll never lose you. Come on, let’s go have dinner.”

“Mrow. Tuna?”

“And maybe a bath after.”

Gideon hissed. “No bath! I don’t like it! I’ll run away! No bath!”

Rip kissed the top of her head. “Don’t fret. I’d make it quick.”

“No bath!” She hissed and scratched at his clothes.

“Gideon! This is very bad behaviour!”

“I don’t want a bath!”

“Okay, okay, you win. Just this once. No bath.”

Satisfied, Gideon curled up in his arms as he carried her to the galley. Rip gave her some tuna and kibble and fixed up his own meal, joining her on the floor again. Gideon really wanted to try his food, but the last time she had she didn’t feel good for days! Finally having finished her big meal, she stretched out and yawned.

“Looks like someone’s ready for bed,” Rip murmured, picking her up again.

Gideon purred. “I love it when you carry me.”

“Come on, let’s get you to bed, my sweet baby.”

He placed her gingerly on the pillow and quickly disappeared, reappearing in his pajamas.

“I thought you left!” she whined sadly. Rip petted her softly, clearly not understanding her worry. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, being lulled into a sweet sound sleep by his petting. “I love you,” she purred. She loved him so, so much.

* * *

Rip stirred slowly, getting the feeling that something was off, something was wrong. He opened his eyes slowly and immediately saw a very human, very angry Gideon, glaring down at him.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Don’t you sweetheart me,” she snapped. She was still naked, must have recently switched back over the night. “I’m wearing a collar. Why am I wearing a bloody collar? I’m not your property, Rip.”

“I know that. But I didn’t want to lose you. What would have happened if you went outside and I lost you?”

“I’d never leave you,” Gideon said. She realized what she’d said and blushed profusely. “I mean…”

Rip sat up slowly and kissed her lips gently. “I know what you mean.”

“I don’t like collars, Rip. It’s not like I wear anything when I’m human. Why do I have to wear it when I’m a cat? You said I wasn’t a pet.”

“No. But you are mine as I am yours.”

“And I have to wear something to prove it? That’s stupid.”

“I’m willing to wear something too.”

“A collar?” she asked cheekily.

Rip swallowed the lump in his throat and reached out for the stone in the middle of her collar. It acted as a small locket and he opened it up, revealing a small crevice from which a ring fell into his hand. He held it out to her, watching her eyes widen.

“You could wear this as a human, and I could wear a matching one.”

Gideon shook her head slightly in disbelief. “Rip…”

“I am always going to love you, Gideon. Despite what you may think, this is all I want for the rest of my life. Just you. You as a kitten, you as a human, it doesn’t matter as long as I have you. What do you think?”

“About?” she squeaked, her eyes still on the ring.

“Gideon, would you do me the great honour of being my wife?”

“I – I can’t control it, Rip,” she whispered, “I’ll turn into a cat and-”

“And I will adore you. I will play with you, I will look after you, and I will love you.”

“And I can’t have kids.”

“That wasn’t really in the cards for me,” he said softly. Even Jonas had been a happy surprise, and after that…Rip didn’t think he could do it again.

“And – and I’m bossy, and stubborn, and whiny, and-”

He kissed her silent. “No one’s perfect but you’re pretty damn close.”

“I love you,” she whispered tearfully.

“Then marry me.”

Finally, she nodded silently. Rip smiled and slid the ring onto her finger and gave it a kiss. “Perfect fit,” he whispered. “Now, how about that shower, hmm?”

“In a minute.” She kissed him gently, her hand finding its way under his shirt. “I want to bask in the moment.”

“Well, I don’t mind basking for a bit,” he murmured.

“You’re a little overdressed,” she whispered.

“Well, you’ll just have to fix that, won’t you?”

“Indeed, I will.” She kissed him again, nipping at his lips. “And just for you, I’ll even keep the collar on this time.”

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the wicked gleam in her eyes. How did he get so lucky?

“I love you so much,” he murmured. She was his home.

“And I love you too.”


End file.
